A different love
by Dr.stylish
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head. Nothing much serious about history. Learning more about how all this works, programs, formatting, file extensions, etc. (future: remake or delete) female Syura/Shura


I do not see any reason to do this (in this type of site, but do what)  
All rights for Akame ga kill are belong to their respective owners

Opening the door with a single movement, Tatsumi went straight into the shower taking all the dirt out of his tired body.

"Ahan" sighing as he lies down in the big bed thinking of several things, 'how is the village there? I have not been for a while; I have to ask Shura to take me there.'

With a stroke of luck or chance the door was opened by none other than her, "oh, I see that my Tatsumi is already ready" if malice could be seen it would be like water invading the room.

Unfortunately for Tatsumi, he barely had time to react when a purple portal appeared on the bed, in a blink of an eye Shura was already - kissing hard beyond restraining his body.

"My God, so difficult? We barely started, "he said as he tried to get some air.

"Some problem with that, my Tatsu ~," standing in a seated position showing her slim, well-defined body, "tell me how the day was?"She said as she toyed with the position of their bodies.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, killing some thugs and other things" his eyes, trying to find a way out of his situation trying to have some control. "Your day must have been too boring to be like this."

"Yes, that's why I'm here to amuse myself and de-stress myself" as I 'pulled out' his clothes showing off two small hills that captured the sight of a growing hungry boy.

Taking advantage of the carelessness, he felt them gaining some groans; meanwhile she retaliated by crushing his cock.

"This is all very good, but do not you think we should move forward?" She said.

"I fully agree" with a smile of lust answered.

Shura stood up, hoping her lover would know what she wanted at the moment.

The boy got up from the bed, one arm to the Muggle forward, but close and another caress his buds and without wasting kissed her.

"Mnnmm, yes, as I expected you did not disappoint me" moving an arm to his opponent's head made the kisses wilder and stronger, "you're not the only one who does" his other arm out to explore the body.

This continued for a long time on them kissing and caressing, until they decided to go for the fun parts, at least the most fun of them.

As if they were combined the two moved, Shura began to please his cock with his hand, while he reached the desired region, where there is the clitoris and also that part, but now would be the clitoris, the best for the last.

"Ahhan" the two said at the same time, an incredible synchrony.

"Do you like this?" Using his fingers to tug at his little boy's crown.

"Mmm, oh, yes, quite a lot, if you're going to continue at this pace, I will not be able to take it very long, but you, too, do I think I said too much?".

"Yes" his smile increased as he realized what was about to happen.

The couple continued until they could not stand it any longer, the two released their messy fluids, now it was just the animal side of the human being, the one that was connected with reproduction.

Without wasting time they fit into position ready for the final act, Tatsumi stayed on top, allowing Shura's legs and arm wraps to Tatsumi completely.

"Ready?" Shura did not respond just gave a grunt in response, then began.

"Oh, you so hungry like that?" He said through moans from Tatsumi's violent and quick entrances, "I'm just starting my love, but you know" a little confused she looks at him "what?" arriving with the face close to her "if are too much for you, just need to talk"

That was on purpose, he knew that would annoy her a lot.

The kissing so hard that his tongue did not try to ask permission to enter and began to crush the opponent's tongue as well as show that he had dominion in the area.

His legs and arms tighten with all their strength, his hands scrape Tatsumi's back to the point that some bleed, in response he sends his sword in all its depths, as he uses his arms to lift her and leave her seated.

The sensations were incredible, to feel Shura's body against his, her breasts pressed against his chest, her warm and soft inside, and for her to feel him inside her burning and pulsing inside, his blood in his hand, His tongues together, all.

"The better," she said as she played with her lover's unruly hair, not that her hair was organized or well made, it might as well be better, but she did not care that much.

"Again with that?" Looking, "and fun to play with him, actually all about you" ending the kissing and pushing down. "You thought you were going to be in charge, hun" in response "you were enjoying being submissive" with a smile challenged her, "I just let it be that way to please you, you were a good boy last week."

Resuming control, now was her pace, she would make him suffer, just a little.

"That explains all that delicacy," stopping altogether, "aww, why did you stop?" With an incredible face, two big eyes, side head, a small smile, he was a master of the technique of changing his face in several ways for your purposes.

"What did you say?" Giving a sexy rage glance as his hands grabbed his head, forcing her to look into his eyes, "you know you're not the most feminine girl at certain points" but that was not enough "as I explained - "unfortunately the patience is exhausted.

A finger was sent to the mouth of his rival, "I think my Tatsu knows what he has to do, now".

Sense a little rebellious, he bit hard, "ahhg, it hurt", this would give him trouble, but that would only make it more fun. Another finger came in instead of waiting she took her tongue and began to grind it "do you like it? "With his tongue all out, making a point of soiling him with his saliva.

After seizing this wonderful moment, she decided she wanted more, stopping with the grinding of the tongue, "you know," he said in a stern tone, then he began. Circling one finger as he let the other out, "hnnn, good, but I want you to suck like a dick, understand?"

"It was not so difficult, was it?" With the close of Her eyes, she went back up and down Tatsumis's dick, "over." He began to go back and forth in sync with His tongue making circles.

Fortunately or not, she had a very high libido, perhaps natural or artificially altered, wild. "YES" coming and going at an amazing speed, a hand off to her breast and finger, well she was in the best shape possible fucking the mouth of his love in a very difficult way, so much that would embarrass many men if the finger It was a dick and the mouth was a pussy.

Unfortunately, the two of them endured, reaching the climax and released completely.

She just fell on him without bothering, gently picking it up and placing it on his side in a loving way. For his reaction was very, very good, "you" with a tired look, "I loved, I would ask again, only I have no energy", "tomorrow."

Embracing, "this would have been better if we had started to get fucked harder, but okay the wait was worth it," he just returned to the heat. Tatsumi would speak, but he was lost in thought "hey, someone else?", "I was just thinking about our kids."

Two large eyes stared at her with a mixture of emotions.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"I'm sure they would be strong," she said with conviction. "After all, look at who the parents are"

Tatsumi blushed loudly at what had been said, "I never thought much, but better think early, right?" Ending there is hugging with his love

"Yes," wrapping together, before closing her eyes, she kissed him Goodnight. 'I'm sure that Dad will like me to give powerful and beautiful grandchildren, of course the two go more to my side'.


End file.
